


FABULOUS CROSSOVER

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know who Mark should go with, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, Randomness, What Have I Done, inspired by Markiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Who else wants to see Markiplier on The Walking dead? //THIS IS AROUND THE END OF SEASON 6, MARKIPLIER HAS RED HAIR THAT IS TOO FABULOUS TO EVER GO AWAY\\ (Some Cursing by the way just because... I don't need a 'Because')





	1. Chapter 1

Glenn Rhee just watched as his friend, Nicholas, shot himself in the head. His last words were still ringing in his head. Glenn was under a dumpster, surrounded by Walkers. His stomach growled, He closed his eyes and sighed, hoping he lives through this and got to see his wife again.

Suddenly he heard a voice of a man scream, "SURPRISE!" Glenn's eyes snapped open, he heard the Walkers growling and seen the Walkers go towards the loud person. Glenn seen the Walkers fall to the ground with holes in there heads. Soon all the Walkers were dead. Glenn seen Black shoes walk towards him.

"You can come out now." Glenn hesitated but slowly crawled out. He looked up at the man, he had Black and red hair and he was wearing a red Flannel and he had on a huge backpack. The man smiled and held out his hand, "Hello!" Glenn took the hand and was helped up, "T-thanks." "No problem. Here." The man took off his backpack and handed Glenn a water bottle and an energy bar.

Glenn gladly drunk the water and ate the energy bar. "Thank you." The man kept smiling, "I'm Mark." "Glenn." Mark nodded and than began to walk away, "Oh yeah, you got a weapon right?" Mark looked back at Glenn, "Yeah." "Good, there are still a few zombies wondering around, good luck Glenn!" Mark walked around a corner, Glenn knew this might be a bad idea but to hell with it, Glenn went after Mark. "Wait!" Mark turned back around, "What's up?" 

Glenn knew Rick was gonna be mad but he was just gonna have to deal with it. "You wanna come with me?" "Too where exactly?" "A shelter, called Alexandria." Mark pondered a few minutes, "Hmm, sure. It's not like I got anything better to do!" Mark grinned and fist bumped the air. Glenn started to walk, "Let's go." 

|A few Minutes later| 

Mark and Glenn had been walking around the abandoned town, something had caught Mark's eye. He seen a door open and a human girl look through, "There's someone in there." The girl quickly closed the door. Glenn and Mark walked over and opened it, "Enid?" Enid turned around, "Glenn? What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." Mark looked in between the two, "You two know each other?" Enid looked at Mark, "Who are you?" Mark smiled, "I'm Mark." Glenn looked at Enid, "You are coming with us." "I don't know you." "To bad." "We're not friends." "No, we're not." Glenn walked past Enid, "I'm doing this for Maggie." "Your wife?" Mark gasped, "Your married? Awww!" Glenn smiled a little at Mark's childishness. "She wouldn't leave you behind. She wouldn't want me to leave you behind. So we're going."

 

Enid looked up at Glenn, "I'm not friends with your wife either." Mark frowned at Enid's meanness. "That's not very nice." Glenn got a little mad, "I'm not having this conversation, I'm not leaving you out here.We're going now." "No." Enid turned around, Mark seen her reach for a gun, Glenn went to grab her arm but Enid pulled out the gun and pointed it at Glenn, "Give me the gun Enid." She shook her head, "Both of you turn around and walk away."

 

"Your not gonna pull the trigger." Mark had hope that Enid would make the right choice. "I will if either of you make me." Glenn grabbed the gun, "Let go of the gun." Enid pulled away. "Asshole." Glenn walked back to the door, "You point a gun at me and I'm the asshole." Mark chuckled. "Let's go, out the back, down the alley." Glenn loaded up the gun. "Taking the road, we need invisibility." "Why?" "Because half the heard broke off and is heading towards home." Mark sighed, "Yeah that don't sound good." "I guess you missed that... Lead the way." Enid picked up her bag and walked, Glenn and Mark walked right behind her. 

 

As they walked the road, Enid stabbed a Walker in the head, Glenn stared at her, Mark looked around, "What? Think your wife wouldn't have wanted me to kill it?" Mark wondered what made Enid so mean. He seen green balloons and smiled, thinking of an old friend with Green hair. Enid walked over to them. "We could use them to distract them." She tied it to her backpack.

"There's a helium tank in those shrubs. More balloons more string." Enid walked over to the helium tank, "Who'd you stay with back at home?" "It's not my home." Enid went back to the Balloons, "I lived in Olivia's place. Orphan by Walker." Mark wanted to hug Enid, "Me too, probably." Now Mark wanted to hug Glenn and Enid. "That just happens." 

Mark kept looking for any Zombies, or as Glenn and Enid call them, 'Walkers'. "I get that your scared-" "I'm not scared!" "Yeah you are. You don't wanna lose anything again. So you give up, you say 'That's just want happens'." "I don't need a lecture." "Yeah I think you do. You honor the dead by going on. Even when your scared. You live because they don't get to. You think your parents would want you waving around a gun because your afraid." Mark almost started to clap, "We don't have to talk!" Enid turned, "We don't have to talk..." Mark knew this gonna be a fun adventure but hey, least he has company!

 

They started to walk again, they all seen a wall, Surrounded by Walkers. "My god..." Mark sighed, "Uh oh.." Enid started to walk away, "Stop. I said stop!" Glenn ran in front of her, "What's the point?! The world is trying to die! We're supposed to just let it end." "No we're not!" Mark screamed, "Your wrong! We aren't supposed to let the world die! And I sure as hell ain't gonna let you die." 

 

Mark awed again but than Enid started to cry and he wanted to hug her. "I'm sure your wife would forgive you." "It's not for her anymore! The walls are still up, the houses are still up, we'll find out the rest. Okay?" Enid nodded. Mark smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself." They walked around, not getting to close to the Walkers, than they made some more balloons and let them go. Glenn smiled. Mark had hope that everything would be alright and he could meet Glenn and Enid's friends.

 

//IS THIS GOOD?! I DON'T KNOW!!!///


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Time! And you better have your pants on today!

They all heard a loud crash, they seen a tower fall on the wall and make a hole, Walkers began walking through. "Walkers are flooding into the east wall, that means the west wall will be the first to clear it up. That's how we get in!" Enid didn't move, "Just because the towers down doesn't mean that...Listen, people are still alive in there." "This is how it happens. And it always happens Glenn." Mark almost screamed his head off.

"We're still here! Our friends are in there, people who care about you. My pregnant wife." Mark gasped, "She's pregnant? Congratulations!" Glenn gave a half smile at Mark than looked at Enid, "You just want to run away, be afraid, forget about this? Just go. But that's how you lose people. Even after they're gone." Glenn walked away, Mark looked at Enid and put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"I might not know you and you might not know me but don't quite, ever. Your a strong woman who can do anything if she just puts her mind to it and believes. Now Use the fear to grow." He smiled and went after Glenn. And Enid was starting to actually like Mark, she went after both of them, they all climbed up a tree. They seen a woman, Maggie, on top of a tower that was surrounded by Walkers at the bottom. "Who's that?" Mark looked at the woman, "That's Maggie..." Mark's eyes widened, "Oh no...." Mark jumped down, "We gotta help her." They all went towards a church.  "Maybe when they searched this place they missed something. Depends if it was Aiden or Heath's group who went through it."

"I don't know who those people are but okay." "Look in the Bible's too. Could've hollowed out the pages." Enid and Mark looked through them, "Are you serious?" "We have two bullets." Mark tried to speak, "Guys-" "People holed up in here, people hide guns, ammo." Make screamed, "GUYS!" Both Glenn and Enid yelled at the same time, "What?!" I have ammo and guns!" "Why didn't you say anything?!" "Because you wouldn't let me!" "We still have to find something for her to climb down from." Mark nodded, "Check the desk. I'll take care of the Walkers, you guys help Maggie." Enid checked and found a gun and ammo.

Mark's Scythe http://orig13.deviantart.net/fff9/f/2011/001/4/4/pikakida__s_scythe_3_by_ryuseimaru-d365uev.jpg

It had gotten darker than they had all thought. Mark kicked open the door, he ran outside and took out his scythe. (MARKIPLIER IS FABULOUS AND CAN HAVE WHATEVER WEAPON HE WANTS) Walkers turned towards him and went towards him, Maggie looked Mark, his Red hair was kind of weird and unmissable. "LETS DO THIS!" Mark grinned and started to kill Walkers, he soon got surrounded. "YAHOO!!!" He jumped on their heads and started to kick off their head and cut them into little bits. Glenn, Maggie and Enid watched in Aw. "Damn..." Enid laughed and ran towards Maggie. They all had seen Maggie's tower start to shake.

 

Mark seen he wasn't distracting all of the Walkers, he started to scream. "HELLO!! COME GET ME YOU UGLY SHIT HEADS!" He kept killing the Walkers that were surround Maggie's tower. "COME GET ME!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Enid and Glenn climbed the tower. They watched as Mark got kept going. He looked up at Glenn, "KEEP GOING!" Glenn shook his head and shot some of the Walkers. "MARK!! GET DOWN!!" Mark went down and heard a machine gun.

Mark looked up and seen a woman and a ginger man. "Can you get the gate? Appreciated it pal!" The ginger laughed, Mark got up, he ran towards the gate and opened it then ran towards the truck. Maggie hugged him. "Thank you." He slowly hugged her back, "Your welcome." They all jumped on the back. Daryl backed up the truck. Mark jumped off and started to kill more Walkers, the ginger looked at him, "I'm Abraham!" "Nice to meet you! I'm Mark!" They shook hands and than killed the Walkers that were behind them.

Mark ran over to the woman, "Hi! I'm Mark!" "Sasha!" Mark was really liking Glenn's friends. Everyone was killing Walkers, Mark was killing the most,  they jumped in the truck, Mark and Daryl were on the top, "Hello there. I'm Mark." Daryl looked at Mark, "Daryl and Where the hell did you come from?" Mark laughed, "It's lovely to meet you too!" Daryl gave Mark a look than looked forwards again. He banged on the truck, "Alright that's it!" Daryl shot the rocket launcher. Mark smiled, "AWESOME!" They watched as Walkers were walking right into the fire.

 

Everyone walked over to a porch. Mark barely had any blood on him. Only on his pants and some on his face. He sighed, "That was fun, let's never do it again." They all looked at him and he shrugged. Mark looked up at the sky. He seen a woman holding a baby, he gasped and awed, "Who is this little cutie?" The woman looked at Mark, "Who are you?" "I'm Mark." The woman looked at Glenn, "He saved me and helped with the Walkers." The woman looked at Mark, "I'm Michonne, this is Judith." Mark began making faces and weird noises, Judith giggles and laughs, she reaches out and touches his bright red hair.

She pet his hair and he kept making her laugh, everyone watched, some smiled, and some laughed. Judith started reached out and put her face into Mark's red hair, he started laughing, they all found his laugh odd but amusing. Judith reached her arms out and kept hugging Mark's hair. Michonne knew it was odd but Mark smelt like flowers and vanilla. She also reached out and patted his hair, it was as soft as a cloud.

"Michonne, what are you doing?" People started to Laugh, Mark also wondered what she was doing as well. She pulled her hand back and Judith kept petting his hair. "Nothing." Mark chuckled, "It's okay, nothing to be embarrassed by, my hair is fabulous after all~!" Most of them laughed. Mark smiled, it felt good to see people happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markiplier gets interrogated.

Mark was sitting in a room, handcuffed to a chair. He almost laughed when was thrown into the room. The group took his backpack and his scythe. They tried to patted him down but Mark wouldn't stop talking and annoyed Daryl, Mark still had a pocket knife in his shoe. He could get out of the handcuffs but he didn't want to. Mark started to hum Katy Perry but the door opened, Daryl and A serious looking man walked in. Daryl leaned on a wall and The man walked over to Mark. "Who are you?" Mark held out his hand, "Mark Fischbach! And you are?" The man slowly and hesitantly shook Mark's cuffed hand, "Rick Grimes." Mark smiled, "Well Rick, it's nice to meet you." "I heard you Saved Glenn, why?" "Do I really need a reason to help someone?" "Now a days, yeah, you do." Mark sighed, "Well I don't, if I see someone who needs help, I'm helping them, no matter what. Whether you believe or not, I don't really care." Mark had a smile on face, "Do you have a group?" Mark looked at Daryl, "No, not anymore." "Where were you going?" "Nowhere, I was just wondering and I seen Glenn trapped." The room went silent, Mark knew they still don't trust him. "Soooo...What are you going to do with me now?" "Shoot you maybe." Mark looked offended, "Don't go doing that! You don't shoot friends, unless it's wade, then shoot him." Mark laughed, "Who's Wade?" "An old friend." "We ain't friends." "Not yet." "I still think we should shoot him." Rick thought for a moment, "No, Mark, you aren't going anywhere special right?" "Nope." "Then your staying here until further notice." Mark didn't expect that but he was happy, "Yay!" Daryl pulled Rick over, "Are you sure we can trust him?" "I still have my doubts but if he tries anything, Rosita and Abraham will shoot him." Mark sprung up, free from the handcuffs, "I can hear you." Rick turned and pointed his gun at Mark's head. "Hey, I thought we were getting along..." Mark pouted, Rick slowly put down the gun, "Come on. I'll take you to where you'll be staying." "Alright." Rick walked ahead of Mark and Daryl was behind Mark. Mark looked around and look at the houses and walls. "Hey Rick, When will I be getting my stuff back?" "When Me and Daryl get back." "Okay, where are you going?" "Out to find stuff." "Sounds fun!" They walked and ended up at a White House with blue sides. They walked in, Mark looked like a kid in a candy store. "Cool!!" Mark turned and hugged Rick, "Your awesome!" Rick's eyes widen and he patted Mark's back, it had been awhile since he had hugged anyone that warm. Mark let go and bounced around the house. Daryl looked at Rick, "...He's weird." Mark poked his head out, "I HEARD THAT!" Daryl jumped and Rick laughed, "Come on Daryl." Rick walked out, Daryl glanced at Mark, "You do anything, and I'm putting a arrow through your head." Daryl walked out, Mark hummed again, "Well isn't he nice." Mark roamed around and seen a bed and bathroom. "Woah, I wonder if they have a Pet named Steve..." Mark started laughing and giggling. "Oh, I'm still any idiot....I could have been an engineer!" Mark laughed even harder. He wiped his eyes and calmed down as much as he could, he still was giggling. Mark looked in his room and seen a little box, "TINY BOX TIM!! YOUR HERE TOO!!" Mark looked around again, "Now where's the Blacksmith?!" Mark giggled again and sat back on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. (Days later) Mark had walked around Alexandria, he had on new clothes and found his stuff was next to him when he woke up. He met some of the other people and smiled, he loved his place. Mark walked around, it bright and sunny. Mark's scythe was in his room and he still had his pocket watch and a hidden gun. He was in his house, there was a knock at the door. He went and opened it to see Glenn, "Hey, Me and everyone are about to go to see a new group and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Mark grinned, "Hell yeah! Wait, does everyone trust me?" "Um, well not entirely... Plus Rick wants us to make sure you don't try something while we're gone." Mark deadpanned, "Okay then, I shall be back!" Glenn walked in and Mark ran to his room, he got his backpack and scythe. "Let's go." Glenn nodded and walked back to Rick and the group. Mark seen a man who looked like a ninja. They all walked in the RV. Mark knew this was going to be a little awkward. Mark was with Daryl, for a couple of minute he tried to make him laugh but had failed until he told Daryl a story about when he ran into a wall. "Yo Rick, what's going on?" "We got a crash ahead." Mark looked and seen a tipped over car. "It looks like it just happened." "One of ours!" The Ninja name ran out of the RV. Rick and Mark got out and the others did as well, Rick pointed a gun at The ninja's head, "This is a trick. It won't end well for ya." "My people are in trouble, they don't- we don't have a lot of fighters. I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?" Mark was about to give the ninja his gun, "No." Daryl pointed to the ground, "We got tracks right here." They went towards the house, Rick knocked, "Hey gotta be in there!" "We moving in a or what?" "I know this ain't firecrackers in a trash can." "You don't!" Rick nodded, "We'll get your people, your staying here with one of us." Rick looked at Mark, Mark cant keep his mouth shut and he really doesn't care. "I'll do it!" Rick nodded, "You here me whistle, kill him." Rick handcuffed the ninja. The group walked off, Mark waited until they were out of sight, he walked in front of the Ninja, "I'm Mark by the way." "Jesus." Mark nodded, "Nice to meet you, oh and I was going to give ya the gun by the way." Jesus smiled and kept looking at the red hair. "How?" Mark grinned, "Lots of stupidity and fun." Jesus laughed, "Your a lot less serious then the others." "Yep, cause I'm awesome then everyone else~!" "I agree." The others all ran out, with a few other people. "Well hello." "Let's go." They got in the RV and drove. "You okay Freddy?" Mark looked at Freddy and shivered, He remembered the game... Five nights at Freddy's.... He both loved and hated the game. "For a second back there...Just when he was gonna...I saw my wife. She died before all this." Mark wanted to hug Freddy..."Just when I thought it was over, there she was..." Freddy laughed and started to cry. "Clear as day." Everyone when silent until the RV Broke down. "Damn it. Strom must have passed through. We're stuck." "No worries. We're here." Jesus patted Rick's shoulder. They all walked out, "That's us... That's Hilltop." Everyone stared at the big walls. They walked and were stopped by a voice, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Everyone except Mark raised their guns and weapons. Jesus tried to put his hand up, "Woah..." "You gonna make us?!" "What the hell is this? Open the gates Cal! Freddy's hurt. Sorry about these guys, they Get antsy sitting up there all day doing nothing." "Give up the weapons, then we'll open the gates." "Come down here and get them!" "GENTALMEN! Look we vouch for these people, all right? They saved us out there!" "Lower the spears!" Mark laughed but stopped before anyone heard him. "Look I'm not taking any chances, tell your guy Gregory to come out here!" "No. Don't you see what just happened? I'm letting you keep your guns." Mark looked at Jesus, "Well isn't someone Sassy today." Everyone looked at him, "What?" They turned away, "We ran out of Ammo months ago. I like you people. I trust you. Trust us." Mark smiled, Rick signed them off. "Open the gates Cal." The gates opened, Mark felt like he was going to Hogwarts. Mark looked around, "Awesome!" Jesus looked at him and smiled, "Glad someone thinks so." They all walked towards the mansion and went side. "Woahhhhh." Mark looked up, "Mlst of the rooms have been converted to living spaces. Even the ones that weren't bedrooms." "People live here and in the trailers?" "We place to build. There's Babies being born." Mark laughed again, "Well that's just great." A old man opens the doors, "Jesus, your back. With guest!" "Everyone, Thsi is Gregory. He keeps the trains running around here." "I'm the boss." Mark had a gut feeling that this Gregory was odd. "I'm Rick, I have a community-" "why don't you'll go get cleaned up?" "We're fine." Mark had a bad feeling swarm in his stomach. "Jesus will show you where you can get washed up then come back down here when your ready." "It's hard to keep this place clean." "Yeah. sure." "Follow me." They all followed Jesus. Mark sighed, "Well now we're following a ninja...At least I am cross that off my bucket list!"


	4. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is nice.

Mark was sitting on a chair upstairs, his red hair was in his face, he always did love his hair. He knew the others were down stairs talking, he needed to start to get to know everyone better, it was always a good thing to talk to people. A man came in through the door, much to Mark's disappoint he didn't come through the window like a badass. "What's wrong?" "They're back." Mark looked over the railing and sees Gregory look at Jesus worriedly. Mark jumps down and walks outside and sees two men and one woman, "Nathan, what happened to everybody else? Where's Tim and Marsha?" Mark didn't have a good feeling, "They're dead." "Negan?" "Yeah." Mark wondered who the hell 'Negan' Was. "We had a deal." "He said it wasn't enough." "Was the drop light?" "No." "They still have Craig." "They said they'd keep him alive, return him to us, if I deliver a message to you." Mark was confused, he had no idea what the hell was going on, "So tell me." The man gripped Gregory's shoulder, Mark knew what was gonna happen, "I'm sorry." The man stabbed Gregory, Mark and Rick grabbed the Man, Mark slipped Rick a knife. Rick pinned him and punched him, another man came up and grabbed Mark but Abe pushed him off. Daryl came and broke a guys arm, The other guy got on top of Rick and put a knife to his throat and started yelling. "Drop it." Michonne held her sword but Rick stabbed the guy in the throat, The man bleed all over Rick's face. Mark almost laughed cause he has red hair and now rick has a red face. Rick stood up, Everyone looked scared and shocked. "What?" Mark laughed, "Nathan! You killed him!" Mark looked at the man on the ground, "No shit Sherlock!" "Yeah and he tried to kill Gregory and then me." Mark seen a woman run up to Rick, Mark grabbed her and she tried to attack Rick, Michonne came up and pushed the girl down. "Don't." Mark and Michonne high-fived. Rick raised his gun, "DROP IT!" "I don't think I will." Mark officially thought Rick was almost as badass as him. Jesus came in between the gun and spears, Mark thought of Jurassic World for some reason. "This Is Over! It's over. Ethan was out friend but lets not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us. He did this and these people stopped him." Mark's sassiness came out and he mumbled so no one could hear him, " 'These People' have names..." Mark stared and wondered if he had to shoot or kill anyone. "What can I do?" "Put the gun away." _'Everyone around here really doesn't like guns..._ ' Mark thought with a nervous smile, Jesus talked to Rick before walking off. Mark seen Abe get helped up by Daryl, they all walked into the mansion. Mark sees the necklace on the ground and picks it up, it was Abe's. "Hmmm..." He puts it in his pocket, he'll give it to Abe later. right as Mark went inside his heart hurt, that woman outside....That was probably Nathan's girlfriend or something. Mark groaned and went back outside and for awhile he thought of going over to the woman. ' _Yes....No...Yes......She might try and punch you...But she needs a hug....JUST DO IT!'_ Mark walked over and stood over the woman who was crying, she looked at him, "What do you want?!" Mark sighed and kneeled down, "I'm sorry about Nathan." "Yeah right." "No, I mean it..." The woman had more tears going down her face, Mark hugs her, "Life is hard, shouldn't you be too?....Wait that came out wrong...I think..." The woman laughed, "Thank you..." "For what?" "For making me laugh, I haven't laughed in awhile." "Well your very welcomed! Oh and You shouldn't cry." "Why the hell not?" The woman seemed pissed now, "Because I think Nathan would want you to be strong and continue on." She smiled, "Your good at this ya know." "I know~!" Mark helped the woman up, "I've gotta go back inside, wanna come?" "I think the others will think I will try and kill Gregory again..." "Alright, I'll see ya later!" Mark walked in, he was greeted by Daryl, Abe, And Glenn, they stood in silence. Mark wondered if he should try and get to know them but Abe spoke, "How do ya keep your hair red?" "No idea, it just stays like that, plus I don't think I would want it to come out. It's fabulous." Abe grinned, "It looks like a rooster." "...I don't know if I should be offended or say thank you." Glenn chuckled and Abe laughed, "You know your pretty small too, like a dwarf." "Well then I'm a fabulous dwarf who's king of the squirrels." Daryl glanced at Mark, "King of the squirrels? What the hell does that mean?" "....That I'm great." They went silent again until Glenn spoke, "So did you know anyone before The Walkers came along Mark?" "Yeah...I had another friend who had green hair and ton of others who were almost as fabulous as me." "What happened?" "The group split and we all lost each other. I was going to continue to search for them but Now I'll just have to Do that will some new friends!" Mark had a smile on his face, "What 'bout your family?" "Gone." "Sorry.." "No it's fine, how about all of you?" "Well-" Rick walked down stairs, "Come on, Gregory said yes to the deal." Mark butted in, "Which one?" "We're going to go take Down Negan and get Craig." Mark knew this was probably a bad idea but whatever. "Alright?" They all walked out and packed Supplies into The RV. Mark glanced at Jesus, that guy kept looking at his hair. It seemed everyone was fascinated by his amazing hair. If someone else had Red hair Mark would love to be friends. He got in the RV, it was packed, everyone sat down and grabbed they drove off. Mark wished Glenn and Maggie good luck with the baby, they passed around a picture and Mark smiled. "Awwww."


End file.
